It is the purpose of this project to investigate the physiological basis and developmental controls involved in the formation of the sexual stages of malaria parasites. The studies are concerned with 1) the development of gametocytes from asexual parasites in continuous culture, 2) the biological and biochemical factors which regulate gametogenesis (exflagellation) 3) the events of fertilization and the early development of the zygote (ookinete). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Carter, R. and Nijhout, M.M.: Control of gamete formation (exflagellation) in Malaria Parasites. Science, 195: 407-409, 1977.